Identity
by Kessy Rods
Summary: SuperTwins Series #2: Superboy doesn't understand why he needs a new name, but Clark and Claire insist on giving him one. Or maybe two. He really doesn't understand, but the feeling of belonging that it brings... he won't say no to that. # AU #
1. Conner Kent

**Hello! This is a sequel to my story "Big Sister", and starts exactly where BS ended.**

 **If you don't want to read Big Sister, here's what you need to know: Superman had a daughter at the age 21, Claire Kent, who is now 16, like Superboy. She always wanted a brother and convinced her father to bring Superboy to their place, and accept him as a son. They agree to pass by twins from now on, and that's how my SuperTwins series started.**

 **This is my take 2 on this particular AU of mine, and I hope you like it.**

 **A reminder: english is not my first language, so if you find any errors, tell me so I can fix it and improve my writing. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Conner Kent**

The day after Superboy became a part of the Kent family started with Claire waking him up. After the little talk they had at night, agreeing to being 'twins' from now on, he had slept peacefully, even though it was still a little awkward to lay down. Claire shook him out of his sleep-induced state with a big smile on her lips.

"Wake up, Supey!" she said. "Breakfast is ready."

He blinked twice before understanding what was happening. Claire was dressed in casual clothes; jeans and a Wonder Woman t-shirt, along with red sneakers. This should mean she was ready to go to school. The smell of food came to him, confirming her words. He let a yawn escape, and then got up, smiling to his very happy big sister.

"How are you so happy at this hour?" he asked while he followed her to the kitchen.

She laughed, and Clark joined her, answering his question.

"I've been trying to understand that for fifteen years, Superboy. I honestly don't know how she does that."

"It's a gift." she said, laughing at them.

He smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table, right beside Claire. Clark put some food he was cooking on the table and sat in front of them.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." he answered, smiling a bit.

"So, what are our plans today?" Claire asked, obviously wanting a specific answer.

"Hm. You go to school," said Clark. "and I'm going to work."

"How about Superboy?" Claire frowned.

Clark looked ashamed.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't thought about that. Guess I have to get used to you around here yet."

Superboy waved a dismissive hand to them.

"Don't worry about me." he said. "I'll just stay home until you're back."

"But dad doesn't get out of work until five, and I'm only home by four! It's the whole day!"

He shrugged. "You can't stop your lives for me. I'll be fine."

Clark bit his lip and it seemed he was facing a very tough decision. Finally, he sighed, looking defeated.

"He's right Claire. We can't just suddenly change our routine. That would be suspicious."

"But..."

"He can always get out, see the city." he suggested. "I'll give you our extra keys so you can go out if you want."

Superboy didn't know how to say he didn't want to go out without them. Not by fear of getting lost, it's just the thought of seeing Metropolis without them made him feel lonely. And he didn't liked that.

"Ok." he said anyway. If that would make Clark happy, he could handle a day alone.

"I still don't like this." Claire pouted.

"Me neither." Clark admitted. "But as soon as I'm home from patrol today, we can talk about that and figure something out. Is that okay with you Superboy?"

"Sure."

"We also need a name for him, dad." Claire said again, seemingly more appeased.

"But I have a name." Superboy was confused.

She laughed. "You need a human name. What you have is a _hero_ name."

He blinked twice, still a little confused.

"Remember the talk we had about secret identities?"

"Yes..."

"If you're staying with us, we need a name for you. Something by which we can call you while on civil garb, and also to introduce you to other people."

"She's right." Clark looked at him. "You need a name."

He honestly didn't understand why he needed a name, but he just shrugged and let them had their way. Claire was finishing her breakfast when she started pouring out randomly a few 'human names'.

"Colin?"

Superboy just frowned. Clark too.

"Matthew?"

"Finn?"

"Gabriel?"

"Marcus?"

"Bruce?"

Clark made a annoyed face at that one. "Very funny, Claire."

"How about Richard?"

"Claire..." Clark's voice had a warning tone in it, that made Superboy even more confused.

Claire only chuckled, getting up from her chair.

"Well, you think about one, then. I'm almost late. I'll try think about some cool names at school."

"You should think about studying at school." Clark scolded.

"I'm multitasking!" she said laughing, while going to her room.

Clark shook his head, smiling.

"She always has an answer for everything." he said.

Superboy nodded. "Yeah, I'm noticing that."

Clark smiled and started cleaning up the kitchen, and Superboy helped. They did everything in silence, occasionally smiling to each other, but nothing else. If felt good, for Superboy. It was like he really belonged, which was something that he was still starting to get used to.

Claire appeared at the doorway, with her backpack and books and smiled for them.

"I'm going. I'll see you two later."

She went to Superboy and gave him a hug, leaving him with his cheeks burning for some reason. She did the same with her father, who also gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Have a good day, sweetie. We'll see you later."

She waved, and soon she was out of the house, and Superboy was alone with Clark. Not for much longer, though, as he went to save some people, and then came back and took a shower, going to work soon after that.

"Here's the key. I'll let the doorman know about you so you can get in and out of the building with no problems. If you need anything, just call for me, and I'll come meet you." he said, seemingly nervous. "Is it really okay for you to be alone all day?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I'll be fine."

Clark seemed discontent about that, but left it at that.

"Okay... Call for me if you need anything." He gave him a quick hug, that left Superboy with his cheeks burning again. "You can research for names at the internet. If you like any, you tell us when we're here."

He nodded, and Clark said goodbye again and went through the door, dressed in a plain gray suit and his glasses. Superboy sighed and moved to the couch, sitting on it and looking around him.

The clock said it was 8:36, and Claire said she wouldn't be at home before four. He had a lot of time in his hands, and no idea of what to do with it.

After some internal debate, he decided he would use the computer Claire had shown him yesterday to learn more about names, if they were so interested in giving him one, he at least could learn why that was so important.

~.~

Turned out names were really important. Superboy learned quickly on his research that names give you a meaning, an identity, something that other people can know you by. He also learned that when parents are about to give their children names, they want to give names because with that they can call the child theirs, can show the world that they love the kid, just by naming him or her.

His chest got fuzzy when he read about the sense of love and belonging that a name could bring to someone. Until that point, he didn't think he _needed_ another name – if only to keep his Superboy persona a secret, as Claire had said yesterday. But after reading about all that... He couldn't help _wanting_ one.

And if Clark and Claire were determined to give him a name, he sure as hell wouldn't stop them now.

Not now that he knew what that meant.

~.~

He ended up spending the whole day at home, researching useful social knowledge on the internet, and watching the news, seeing more than once Superman's feats. It always brought a smile to his lips, seeing his DNA donor doing that. And knowing that soon, he would be doing that too... Helping people, like the real heroes.

Claire got home by four, as she had promised, and soon started talking about school and asking Superboy what he did all day.

"You didn't go out?"

He shrugged.

"Didn't want to go out alone. I wouldn't know what to do around the city."

She nodded, understanding in his eyes. Then, her eyes lit up with joy.

"Did you learned more about names?"

"Yes... And I... I guess I understand now why you want to give me one."

She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back, starting to get used to her behaviour.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've been thinking of another names."

"Which ones?"

"Tell me if you like any of them, got it?"

He nodded, the feeling in his chest starting to make his heart tremble a little.

"How about Gustav?"

He grimaced.

"Hugh?"

He shook his head.

"Bart?"

"Timothy?"

"Jason?"

"Michael?"

"Damian?"

"Conner?"

He looked at her suddenly.

"You like Conner?" she seemed hopeful.

"I... I think so."

"Conner Kent..." she tested the name on her lips and then smiled brightly. "It sounds really nice."

Superboy felt his cheeks burning, and smiled and nodded to Claire.

"Then it's settled! It's going to be Conner. Can't wait until dad gets home to tell him!" she shrieked and hugged him again, and he couldn't help but smile and laugh with her.

 _Conner Kent_.

It was a very good name.

And the fact that he had their last name, made him feel even more like family. Like now what they talked the previous day was official: he would never be alone anymore.

* * *

 **I love those two. :)**

 **Tell me what you think. There's still one more chapter for this (Con still needs his kryptonian name hehe) so I'll be back soon.**


	2. Kon-El

**Chapter 2 - Kon-El**

After his name was decided, Conner started making some questions about things he saw on the internet that day, and Claire was more than happy to help him understand the things he asked about.

Things about acceptable social behaviour, relationships, family, friends, and so on. They talked a lot, Claire doing the most part, but Conner asked a lot too. He was more open now, more inclined to accept that it was okay if he didn't know a few things. His big sister could teach him.

"So," he started again, after Claire went to pick up some water for them. "I thought it was weird by morning, but ended up forgetting to ask you... Why the Wonder Woman tshirt?"

She looked down, to the shirt she was still wearing, and smiled at him.

"I just like it."

He frowned.

"But... Wouldn't people be suspicious?"

"Why?"

"Well... It's Wonder Woman's symbol." he said, failing to understand why she looked so calm with this.

Then, it seemed she understood the problem, and smiled to him in a sweet manner.

"I see. You think people will think that I'm somehow related to Wonder Woman?"

"Something like that..."

"Well, it's understandable, but since the Justice League came out, and the world showed them support, a few companies started making money by producing things with the heroes' logos on it. Like shirts, sweaters, bed sheets, baseball caps, toys... There's a lot of stuff out there with the heroes' logos. I think they have something for everyone in the League. And all that is bought and used by civilians."

He looked surprised.

"Wow... Superman's logo too?"

"Yep." she popped the 'p'. "I have a few shirts with dad's symbol, too. It's safe to use them, since the world has no idea I exist."

He just nodded.

"So... Did I answer your question?"

"Yes... thank you."

"Sure." she smiled, and then stretched. "Oh, what do you want for dinner?"

Conner didn't know, so he just shrugged. He really didn't had much experience with food.

"It's okay, I'll think about something." She got up from her seat on the couch, picking up the stuff from school she left there. "I'm gonna put these in my bedroom. Wanna come?"

"I'm fine." he smiled, and after returning the smile, she left.

It didn't take long, after that, for Clark to arrive, coming through the front door and smiling when he saw Conner. It made him smile too.

"Hey Superb-"

"Conner." he interrupted.

Clark stopped closing the door and looked at him, frowning. And then, he closed the door and smiled for him.

"So... You chose a name?"

"Not really," he admitted. "Claire gave me a few ones to think of when she arrived... I liked Conner."

Clark smiled.

"Conner Kent." he said, and Conner confirmed. "Well, it's a pleasure to officially meet you, Conner."

They shake hands, like Conner had seen on the internet people usually did when meeting someone new. He figured it was just Clark's way of showing him that his name was okay, and that he was welcome.

"You too, Clark." he answered.

"I already told you to call him 'dad', Conner!" came the bright voice of Claire, when she reappeared at the living room. "If he is my dad, and you and I are twins now, then he is your dad too!"

Clark and Conner laughed at her statement, and her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Hey sweetie. Good job with the name."

"Thanks, dad. Con likes it."

He frowned.

"Con?"

"Nickname!" she explained. "It's when we shorten one's name out of affection."

He felt his cheeks getting hot and smiled.

"Ok." he said simply.

"Get used to it," Clark laughed. "She loves putting nicknames on people."

Claire ignored him and went to the kitchen, saying that she needed to start dinner. Clark took out his tie and jacket, unbuttoning the first buttons of his shirt to be more comfortable. Conner could see a little piece of blue fabric under the shirt, and couldn't help but comment.

"Your suit?"

He pointed to the blue fabric peeking out of the shirt, and Clark looked at it, smiling and nodding.

"Yes. When I go to work I usually use my suit under my clothes. Since it's long sleeves..."

"And when you're not wearing long sleeves?" he asked.

"Well, then I have to take it with me somehow. I usually think about something on the way." he said timidly.

"Good to see you don't have everything planned." Conner said, finding this was true. It was something to ground the Superman in reality, he supposed.

Clark laughed out loud at that, and his answer didn't really surprised Conner.

"Oh no. The one who has everything planned is Batman, not me."

They laughed a little, and then Clark turned the TV on, and both of them relaxed for a while, watching the news, listening to the sounds Claire was making in the kitchen.

After almost ten minutes of just that, Clark started talking again.

"So... I don't know how much Cadmus told you about me."

Conner turned to look at him, and he seemed genuinely curious. He decided to answer truthfully.

"Well... I think everything the world knows about you. Your powers, where they come from, the times you saved humanity from natural disasters..." he trailed. "About your personality... I think just what the media says."

Clark hummed, seeming to process this information.

"I was wondering if you knew that I have another name. Besides Superman."

"Besides Clark too?"

"Yes. The media doesn't know, and I'm pretty sure Cadmus doesn't know either, about me being Clark Kent. But a few years ago, the Planet published a story with my kryptonian name on it."

He looked at him, curious.

"I don't remember being taught that." Conner said.

Clark smiled.

"It's Kal-El. Kal is the name, and El is for the House of El, my kryptonian family."

"Wow. So you have, like, three names."

Clark laughed, nodding.

"Yes. Kal-El, however, is a name people can know it's mine, I mean, Superman's. Just Clark is a secret."

Conner nodding, suddenly understanding the reasoning behind all this. From what he had seen earlier, secret identities where important; not only for the hero to have a somewhat normal life, but for the people he (or she) cared about. Just what Claire had said to him when she first talked about that.

"Makes sense, I guess." he answered.

Clark smiled.

"Yes. And on the spirit of you being part of the family, I want to give you a kryptonian name, too. You are kryptonian, after all."

Saying Conner was surprised was an understatement. He was absolutely shocked. Clark didn't seem to care, though, as he smiled and kept talking.

"Maybe this is all a little too fast, but Claire was right, and... You are kind of my son. You may not have been planned, or born in the common way, but you have my DNA. You are part of me. I realized this afternoon that I _want_ to be your father, Conner. I want to teach you how to use your powers, how to face the world both as a hero and as a person. I want to teach you everything that I taught Claire over the years, everything that I still need to teach her. And with all that... You're kryptonian. You're also part of the legacy of the House of El, and you deserve a fitting name."

Conner felt his eyes stinging, an emotion he did not know how to name in his chest, making him gasping a little for air. He felt more than saw when Clark put his hand on his shoulder, his voice calm and... loving, towards him.

"Claire has a kryptonian name, too. Kara Kal-El. The girls in Krypton used to have their father's name as a surname. Don't know exactly why, since I don't even remember Krypton." he shrugged, making Conner laugh a little.

"Kara Kal-El is a beautiful name." he said, and he mean it.

"Thank you Conner!" they heard her replying from the kitchen, and he wasn't really surprised that she had been listening.

Clark smirked with Claire's voice, and then looked right into Conner's eyes, that he knew it were the same color as his.

"I was thinking of naming you Kon-El." he said. "It's a name of one of my ancestors in Krypton, and from what I read, he was an incredible man. Also, it kind of matches your human name, so it's a bonus. What do you think?"

Suddenly the sting in his eyes turned into moisture, and then what Conner knew in his head to be tears, streaming down his face. Clark frowned, but Conner stopped his doubts by doing what Claire loved to do: he hugged him.

Clark was surprised for a second, before he circled his arms around Conner too, and he could feel the acceptance, the sense of safety, the sense of _family_ seeping through his muscles and into his bones, all because of a few words and a new name.

"I love it." he answered, his voice strange, a little rough and rocky.

Clark giggled, and hugged him tighter.

"That's good. Welcome to the House of El, Kon."

"Thank you... dad." he murmured.

Clark hugged him tighter, and he knew in that moment that he would never call him by his name again. From now on, he had a real father, and was going to treat him as such.

Who knew, when he first got out of that pod, still in Cadmus' control, that he would end up, just barely three days after, with two names and a family? He certainly didn't, but he was not about to complain.

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **Aw, I love the Kent Family. Don't you?**

 **Conner now has his names, and all is good. This story may have ended, but I have ideas for at least 8 more in this Series, so stay tuned! :)** **Next one is supposed to be a little funny, I can't wait to write it and show you guys!**

 **Tell me what you think of this one, and I see you around. xo**


	3. SuperTwins 3

**Hello!**

 **The 3rd part of the series is up!**

 **It's called "** ** _Social Experiment_** **" and it can be found on my profile.**

 **I hope to see you there! xo**


End file.
